Gato llorón
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Bridgette&Félix! Universe* Durante las clases, Chloe dice que Chat Noir y Bridgette son ambos unos patéticos llorones. ¿Cómo reaccionaran Bridgette y Félix ante eso? (*Light* Bridgette aka Ladybug/Félix aka Chat Noir)
**¡Hola!**

 **He regresado! Esta vez con un Félix x Bridgette.**

 **Espero que os guste :3**

* * *

— **GATO LLORÓN —**

* * *

Era un día de clases normal y corriente en el Françoise Dupont. Chloe y Sabrina, lejos de atender a la aburrida clase, chismorreaban alguna tontería sobre emparejar a todos los de la clase. Eso era algo que estaba molestando bastante a Félix, quien si trataba atender y le distraían. Pero mientras no le mencionarán, su conversación le traía al fresco. En cuanto a Bridgette, estaba demasiado ocupada admirando la nuca de Félix como para siquiera darse cuenta de que esas dos estaban hablando de algo... hasta que la nombraron.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Bridgette? —susurro Sabrina.

Al escuchar el nombre de la peliazul que tanto odiaba, Chloe dio una sonrisa torcida (pero extremadamente glamurosa, según ella) que no presagiaba nada bueno. Por otra parte, Brid alejó su vista de Félix para mirarlas disimuladamente de reojo. ¿Qué tendrían esas dos que decir sobre ella?

— Oh~ Esa otaku lunática lo único que merece es quedarse sola con un montón de gat... —y entonces, la hija del alcalde cortó su cruel comentario a solo dos letras de terminarlo. Su sonrisa torcida se ensanchó, provocandole escalofríos a la pobre de Sabrina. Brid, que había estado retorciendo su lápiz hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos, fantaseando que era el cuello de la rubia, paró en seco también esa acción— Claro, eso es. Bridgette es la chica perfecta para Chat Noir.

Brid soltó el lápiz de la sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas que el antifaz que usaba cuando era Ladybug. ¡¿Pero qué estaba diciendo esa maldita rubia con voz de pito?! Ella solo tenía ojos para Félix, su amado e intrigante Tsundere. ¿Creían que lo cambiaría por una parodia de gatejo kawaii que le tenia miedo hasta a su propia sombra mientras luchaban? ¡Por favor!

Mientras, Félix y por poco no se atraganta con su propia saliva, ¿su versión heroica saliendo con la acosadora de su versión civil? No gracias, él tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Como presentar contra Bridgette las suficientes denuncias de acoso para que la encierren en un reformatorio, por ejemplo. O si no un manicomio también estaría bien. Le dio un puñetazo disimulado a su mochila cuando noto a Plagg riéndose ahí dentro.

Sabrina vio con aire interrogante a su "mejor amiga". ¿Qué le había dado para emparejar a su peor enemiga del instituto con el segundo mejor héroe de París? Le sonaba un pelin generoso de su parte.

— ¿Por qué? —terminó susurrando.

Chloe lució una mirada de superioridad hacia ella.

— Ay, Sabrina, Sabrina, ¿qué harías tú sin mí? —demostró su nivel de modestia— Pues porque ambos son unos perfectos llorones que no pueden hacer nada solos.

Lo siguiente fue una reacción instantánea, imposible de controlar.

— ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DIJISTE LLORÓN, RUBIA OXIGENADA?! —tanto Bridgette como Félix gritaron a pleno pulmón levantándose de sus asientos.

Bueno, la verdad que Félix solo dijo lo primero. Lo de "rubia oxigenada" fue un añadido de Brid.

Instantáneamente todos se los quedaron mirando con caras de Shock, incluso ellos lo estaban por haberlo hecho. La profesora estaba colérica por esta interrupción inesperada. Típico, la pofre te escucha a ti, pero no a los que te injurian.

— ¡Silencio! Félix, tienes una falta de orden. Bridgette, tú tienes dos. Una por orden y otra por faltarle al respeto a una compañera. ¡Y ahora mismo ambos se van al despacho del director!

Félix hizo lo mandado y salió de clases, no sin rumiar cosas nada bonitas dichas entre dientes. Bridgette se quedó mirando a la profesora con cara de cachorrito.

— ¡Pero...! —iba a comenzar a quejarse, pero la mirada que le lanzó la mujer le indicó que no era una buena idea.

Así que siguió a su compañero por el camino hasta el despacho del director. No sin antes lanzarle a Chloe una mirada asesina de "me las pagaras, guarra".

Por los pasillos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, perdidos como estaban en sus pensamientos.

Bridgette seguía sorprendida por lo que dijo. Lo normal era que se hubiera defendido a si misma, pero por alguna razón le había salido del kokoro defender la integridad de su compañero de batallas, aunque en el fondo sabía que Chloe tenía razón con respecto a lo que dijo... Bueno, solo la mitad de lo que dijo. No se imaginaba saliendo con el rubio kawaii. Los nekos no eran para nada su tipo. Pero tenía muy claro que no iba a dejar que nadie hablase mal de él. Al fin y al cabo, él era el único amigo de su alter ego. Solo ella tenía el derecho de insultarlo, a su padecer. Tan concentrada estaba pensando en eso, que ni siquiera le había llamado la atención el hecho de que su crush también había defendido al gatuno héroe de París.

Félix, por otra parte, no paraba de maldecir a Chloe. No negaba nada de lo que dijo, si hasta él mismo se avergonzaba que daba gusto de las cosas que hacía tras la mascara de Chat Noir, maldito su alter ego por ser tan enfermizo como la chica Cheng. Pero no se iba a quedar callado si alguien hablaba así de él a sus espaldas. ¡De él, que se partía su espinazo gatuno para protegerlos! Maldita rubia desagradecida. ¡Y aun por encima le emparejaba con Bridgette! ¿Existia peor humillación? Menos mal que Ladybug no tenía forma de enterarse de esto. De seguro se burlaría de él por meses y rechazaría sus rosas para decirle que se las diera a Bridgette en su lugar. Además, le tenía preocupado el hecho de que su acosadora oficial saliera en defensa de Chat Noir. No creía que su acoso fuera tan grande como para haberse dado cuenta de que era el súper héroe de París. Él era muy cuidadoso con esas cosas. No se puede decir lo mismo de Plagg, pero en fin. Tampoco quería reconocerse que estaba empezando a sentir una pequeña punzada de celos por la posibilidad de que él ya no fuera el único chico en la mente de la otaku. Aunque en realidad estuviera teniendo celos de si mismo... ¡Que no era eso!

Mejor era aclararlo.

El director no se encontraba en ese momento. Ambos tuvieron que esperarse sentados en un banco al lado del despacho.

Bridgette se apegó "disimuladamente" a Félix, mientras que él se alejó de ella de forma muy obvia, sin importarle lo más mínimo llegar a herirla. Ella, entendiendo la indirecta, tuvo que resignarse a estar sentada en una esquina del banco, mientras que él se sentó en la otra. Y aun le parecía demasiado cerca.

— Oye —el chico acabó rompiendo el silencio con su típico tono indiferente, para llamar la atención de la chica (aunque en realidad ya la tuviera, y lo sabe).

— ¿Sí? —preguntó ella con los ojos brillandole de la emoción. ¡Esta era la primera vez que Félix iniciaba una conversación con ella sin estar obligado a hacerlo!

— No es que me interese tu vida, si es que tienes una, ni nada de eso —quiso dejar claro ese punto. Bridgette le hizo el gesto de pulgar arriba, en señal de que había entendido—, pero ¿por qué saliste en defensa de Chat Noir en vez de defenderte a ti misma?

La expresión de Bridgette cayó. Oh.

Empezó a jugar con sus manos. No quería mentirle, no a él. Pero no le quedaba de otra si no quería descubrirse como la heroína principal de París.

— Pues porque él se arriesga todo el tiempo para protegernos —si no fuera tan orgulloso, la mandíbula de Félix habría tocado el suelo. No podía ser. ¡Sus pensamientos no podían ser los mismos que los de esa loca!—. Mientras que yo, en fin, yo no valgo nada, realmente.

Él estuvo muy, pero que muy tentado, de darle la razón en ese punto. Pero por alguna razón no encontró fuerzas para ser cruel al notar su mirada melancólica. ¿Cuan mal lo pasaba esa chica? ¿Por qué siquiera le importaba? Todos tienen problemas. No es nada nuevo.

— Además —cometó ella—, no podría estar con él. ¡Yo solo voy a amarte a ti! —sentenció muy decidida mirando al infinito con cara de "¡sí! ¡lo conseguiré!" sin darse cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo.

A Félix solo se le cayó una gota de sudor de la cabeza antes de decir algo así como "por favor, no lo hagas", pero ella estaba demasiado absorta en su mundo como para prestarle atención.

— Por cierto, ¿y por qué le protegiste tú? ¿Te interesas por él? ¿Y qué hay de Ladybug? ¿Eh, eh, qué hay de Ladybug?

Dentro del bolsito, Tikki se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Ay, Bridgette, Bridgette.

Félix rodó los ojos.

— Sí, claro. Como que te voy a responder. Sigue soñando.

En ese momento, llegó el director, quién los atendió por separado. Félix fue el primero en entrar a su despacho, dejando a Bridgette sola con Tikki, quien salió de su bolsito.

— Bridgette, ¿te acabas de dar cuenta de que Félix se ha interesado por tu opinión sobre Chat Noir?

— ¿Lo hizo? —Bridgette tenía sus dudas. Parpadeó un par de veces. Luego una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara— ¡LO HIZO! ¡LE INTERESA MI OPINIÓN SOBRE ALGO! ¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!

Así, sí que daba gusto comerse las dos faltas por culpa de Chloe. Aunque estaba a punto de llevarse una tercera por escandalosa.

* * *

 **Entre Marinette y Adrien o Bridgette y Félix. Prefiero a Brid y Félix. Es que, no hay color XD**

 **Espero que os gustase.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
